eltigrefandomcom-20200223-history
El Tigre
This is information on El Tigre the character Alter ego. If you are looking for the show's article see El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera This is information regarding an alter ego. For information on the real identity, see Manny Rivera El Tigre is the half Superhero and half Supervillan form of Manny Rivera. As such, El Tigre is what most of the show revolves around. Manny has used his El Tigre powers to be a hero to stop Super Villains but have also committed evil deeds such as teaming up with other Super Villains to cause destruction and havoc. Besides Manny, an Ancestor of his called El Tigre I also had the same powers Manny has in the current timeline of the show. Becomes and Powers Manny accdientally fell in the voclano and becomes El Tigre. Manny got powers at the show. -Superhuman strength, speed, endurance, agility, reflexes, injury resistance, healing and leaping -Heightened senses -Can extend his hands linked with chains Claws The most notable of the powers is the El Tigre sharp claws. Not only can it cut through many materials, it is able to be extended with the use of a chain that allows Manny too hit foes from farther away and can also be used as a grappling hook if he or anybody would happen to fall. In "The Good The Bad and El Tigre" Django fell in the lava and had his hands coated in it. When El Tigre shot out his chain claw at Django, he grabed it with his lava-coated hands and the chain stated to heat up and El Tigre had to cut of his own arm just to avoid getting burnt. Moves from El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera The Spinning Armadillo A power El Tigre learns from Black Cuervo. He runs up a wall, jump, spins with his claws to make the shape of an armadillo, dives, does some poses and then kicks his female opponent. He only uses this move in Enter The Cuervo Ancient Tiger Spirit lose to fight with Black Cuervo ]] The Powerful Ability to summon Ancient Tiger Spirit in creating a field of a glowing green energy tiger-shaped energy about thereselfs that mimics there movements. This is seen in the episode The Grave Escape. Claw shot Manny very rarely uses this move, He Shot his claws like guns and can be shot from 2 to 4 at a time. Spin Cylone Manny uses this move occasionally, he spins with his razor sharp claws to make a shredding tornado. El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Make My Mule! Powers Vicious Uppercut A normal power that El Tigre does multipe punchs that send his enemies flying wth Black Cuervo Pounce Kick A normal power that El Tigre jumps, then does a air kick for a few seconds. The Amazing Chain Claw A hero power that El Tigre launchs his claw around him. The Sensational Bowler A hero power that El Tigre spins into a ball and runs into his enemies. Super Swipe A hero power that El Tigre uses his claws to make a wave to make a earthquake. Radical Ricochet A hero power that El Tigre bounces around and knocks out all his foes around him. Tijuana Tornado A villain power that El Tigre spins around in a tornado and runs into his foes. Savage Slash A villain power that El Tigre slashes the air, then slashes his enemies. Mega Quake A villain power that El Tigre pounds the ground to make a earthquake that makes his enemies flying. Atomic Slam A villain power that El Tigre jumps into the air, then body slams into a foe. Other Characters who have had El Tigre powers *Frida Suárez ‎- Frida during the episode La Tigressa, stole Manny's belt to stop people from laughing at her due to her appearance in a show revealing embarassing moments on people they catch. She became the only female to use the El Tigre powers, and because if that: She becomes known as La Tigressa. She caught many criminals, it would be Sartana that defeats her, and thus capturing Frida again. When Manny come to save her, she apologizes to him and never uses the belt again. *Guacamole Monster - Dr. Chipotle Jr.'s Guacamole monster is actually the first character to have the El Tigre powers other then Manny. During the ending fight of episode Night of the Living Guacamole, the belt lands on the monster's waist and he gets the El Tigre ears and white tufts. *Grandpapi - During the final episode No Boots, No Belt, No Brero, the Rivera family's objects of power are mixed. Grandpapi gets Manny's belt, but can barely fit in the costume and he doesn't know immediately how to use it. Frida Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Supervillains Category:Superheroes Category:Females